


Till Death Do Us Part

by MarcoBodtastic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Erwin/Hanji/Petra/Levi because they're weird, Eventual Smut, F/F, Homophobic Language, Jean falls off the bed a lot, Jean is a precious cupcake, M/M, Marco is only slightly sadistic, Marco swears (oh my!), Minor Character Death, Multi, Nerd!Jean, Punk!Marco, Violence, explicit - Freeform, some eventual humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcoBodtastic/pseuds/MarcoBodtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco's life was wonderful. He had a boyfriend, a good life, a little sister, Until everything went to hell. Now, His boyfriend's dead, Parents in jail, his sister was taken by the court and as for him, well, he's currently living with his adoptive uncle and his three housemates/lovers and their adopted son until he turns 18.</p><p>WARNING: There will be some rather harsh language and homophobic slurs, you've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angels Deserve to Die

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first serious work, so please don't kill me! The first chapter is really short, and i'm also looking for a beta, if you're interested i could sure use the help. May add more tags later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think you trust   
> In, my, self righteous suicide   
> I, cry, when angels deserve to die

 

It all started with tragedy. I was lost. I was broken. I was alone. The only person, no, the only man I felt comfortable around was suddenly taken from me because some jerk decided that gay's didn't deserve to live. He was beaten down, hunted like he was some sort of big game, and now I was sobbing into the stone placed above his lifeless body six feet under the earth. 

His mother tried to comfort me, but the only arms I wanted to hold me were the ones that would never hold me again. I felt so hopeless, and it was all because he asked me to be his forever. Now, the only forever we'd have is an eternity apart. Never to hold each other, or kiss each other. The only things I have left of him were memories and a cold stone in the ground.

His eyes would never see the sunlight again.

 

The sound of birds and the steady patter of rain outside was what made me realize that it was time to get up. Not to say sleep had ever graced me the night before. The past week had been nothing more than in’s and out’s of bright and dark. The morning came with the realization that I was crying. 

Why was I crying again? It wasn't because I was sad, no, it was something else entirely. I couldn't figure it out. Not wanting to waste my time on it, I decided to get up, seeing how it was already six thirty in the morning. I had to be up in an hour anyway.

They were taking me away from this god awful place.

After what happened to My boyfriend, they decided that my parents weren't fit to take care of me and my sister. The attack on Thomas was the start of a fire. No, it was just when people started to see the smoke from the flames. The homophobic assholes that took the only person I had away from me put me in the hospital as well. Then the question came when old wounds found the light of day. Bruises that were too old to be from them, bones that hadn’t really healed right and what not. 

As I got ready, words from my past drifted into the forefront of my mind. 

"We'll beat the gay out of you," was the harsh whisper of my father’s voice.

"It's for your own good, you understand? Right Marco, sweetie?" the fluttery lies of compassion was what came from my mother. 

I don’t understand at all. 

I raised my hands to my head, trying to push some of my unkempt hair away from my face. It was a useless effort, but then again, everything I did felt useless. I only went through the expected steps. The thoughts wouldn’t stop resurfacing. Why did they have to take Thomas away from me? What was so wrong about being in love?

Thanks to them, those bastards, I could never look into his bright blue eyes, or run my fingers through his ash blonde hair, or tease him about those horrific, outdated sideburns he insisted on keeping, ever again. I'd never hear him laugh, or play guitar, or have him compliment me on my singing. There were now thing's i'd never hear, say, or do with him ever again.

My heart twisted up in knots at remembering his voice. Would I soon forget what his voice even sounded like? Probably. There were many things I would probably forget with time, but nothing could ever make me forget the pain.

I found the floor with my knees again. Tears still wavered at the edge of my gaze, but I didn’t bother crying. What was the point? I felt like giving up, but…

Through the shimmer of un-shed sorrows my gaze traveled. There were few things in this room I cared for. A guitar, a gift from Thomas, some posters, also gifts; but there in the corner on the end table almost tucked away like a secret was a picture frame. In it was the face a smiling child that could not be older than three. My sister. 

I had one thing left to get up for, and damn it, I would not leave her alone, especially with them. I’d do it, even if only for her. 

It was a weak resolution, but it was enough to get me off the floor and set on the task ahead of me. 

\----

An hour later found me getting dressed and just finishing up brushing my teeth when there was a soft knock on my bedroom door.

Eyes as dim as a dying fire, my eyes, turned towards the wooden barrier. For a moment I hesitated. Do I open it? Do I pretend I’m not here, or asleep, do I-

"Hey, you ready to go?" came a voice that I was not expected, but should have known I would hear. The rushing of my heart began to subside. I hadn’t even realised I had backed myself into the corner, my hand set on the top drawer ready to grab something in self defense. I released my death grip on the handle, my hand shaking a bit. I swallowed before managing to put my nerves aside. As fast as the emotions came on, it was gone, replaced with impassiveness. 

“Coming,” My voice sounded as if I had been eating sand paper for the past week. As I walked towards the door, I reflected on the thought. It had only been a week hadn’t it? One week since my world fell apart. Odd how a week can feel like a lifetime. 

On the other side was a face that I hadn’t seen in years but never really forgot. While time had outright ground the life out of me, he looked as if a day had not passed. 

Erwin, a man I had come to affectionately come to call my uncle, stood at my door. He'd been a friend of my family for years. He was chief of police, and the court thought it would be a good idea for me to stay with him for a while.

"Yeah, almost," I said, throwing a few last minute things into my bag. My eyes settled on the guitar in the corner, the one Thomas had gotten me for my birthday.

"We can come back for the rest later, I promise," he assured me, placing a large hand on my shoulder.

I looked up into his eyes, a deep sky blue, and I felt the tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"It shoulda been me Erwin...."

It should've been me.

It was a long drive back to his place. We actually lived about three hours from where he did. He was friends with my dad in high school and college, and was the best man at my parents wedding. Of course they stopped talking to him when they found out about Levi. Yeah, Erwin was gay as I was. That's why we moved all the way out here, I was five, and that's right around when I'd met Thomas. I’d emailed Erwin all about him a lot, and since he was the closest thing i had to family, the court agreed with his plan.

Despite his weird haircut and massive eyebrows, he was a pretty smooth operator.

As we approached his house he spoke a small warning.

"So, don't mind Levi, He's....well...he's Levi, so it's nothing personal, as for the other two..."

"Pease Erwin...my parents just killed my boyfriend and put me in a coma for being gay....honestly, nothing could be worse than that."

Introducing me to the rest of Erwin's ‘family’ was...Odd. Levi scowled at me the whole time. Petra was really sickeningly sweet, and Hanji....how does one go about describing Hanji? Insane maybe? Apparently, Erwin and Petra were married, mostly to appease their parents, but Petra was madly in love with Hanji, who felt the same way, and Erwin loved Levi, who mostly just scowled and said he was just passing the time. Hanji absolutely adored me for some reason, even with my dark expression and my constant struggle to get out of her arms. She was strong for someone so thin.

That was is for the introductions i assumed, so I asked Erwin where my room was.

"Up the stairs, down the hall and to the left, it's vacant for now, so use that one till we get the spare room set up,"

I nodded and made my way up the stairs with the two bags i managed to bring with me. I didn’t care about the first one, but the second one held my one of my most precious memories. Something physical to hold onto, even if the person who gave it to me was no longer there.  
I set my bags down, one more gently than the other, and looked around the room. It was covered in band posters, and had two beds in one corner. One was an actual bed, and the other was an air mattress on the floor. I didn’t dwell on it too much. I was exhausted for some reason, probably because i was still technically healing. I hated this. I wanted MY bed in MY house. I wanted to be with my sister, but the court wanted us separated for some reason.  
I didn’t want to be here. I wanted to be with Thomas, and I wanted to play with my 8 year old sister, and we could take her to the park like we always did. Before I could stop them the tears were falling silently and i hit my knees, curling in on myself, sobbing, wanting to scream his name till i felt numb like i did at his grave weeks after. I clawed at my chest, just wanting to stop my heart from breaking more than it already was. I just wanted the pain to stop.  
I stayed like that for a long time, eventually falling asleep curled up on my side on the floor. I had exhausted my tears and was reduced to gentle hicups that racked through my body, even after falling asleep. It was dark out by the time I actually got up. My stomach, despite feeling like my insides would become outsides, growled angrily. I sat back up, my eyes adjusting to the now dim light in the room. I didn't want to be awake. I wanted to be asleep forever.  
They said that sinners go to hell whent hey die, but what happens when they're already dead. I wasn't going to hell, I was already in hell. I was being punished and i didn't know why. My stomach growld again, louder this time than the last, so I stood up and made my way back down to the kitchen. I wobbled a bit, being unsteady on my feet like I always was. Thomas used to tease me about it-

'Lets not think about that for now' I scold myself. 

I glance at the clock and see that it's a little past six in the evening. It's still early, but that means i've been sleeping for the better half of the day. As i walked into the kitchen I noticed it was Petra who was cooking, and when she noticed me she offered a warm smile.

"glad to see you're up!" she chirped happily, "dinners almost ready if you want some,"

"thanks" I mumble back. 

It was nothing against Petra, I just wasn't feeling very social. If she was offended she didn't show it. She just smiled and continued cooking like nothing was wrong. I sat down at the bar style counter and rested my head in my hands. I didn't say anything else and thankfully Petra left it that way. She didn't expect me to speak, she just continued to hum softly as she finished things up. I was basking in this semi-silence when the was a loud crash from the garage.  
"jeez,I hope she cleans that up before Levi sees the mess. Last time she made a mess of the garage, Levi almost had a heart attack!" she scolded to no one in particular. I hummed softly, my stomach involuntarily growling loudly again. I had the decency to be embarrassed, and blushed a little as a result. Petra just smiled, giving me the same knowing smile she had hours earlier. I looked awayand she gently set a bowl of what looked like some sort of soup and a grilled sandwich on the side. I had no idea what it was, but it smelled good. I began eating, hovering close to the dishes as if someone would take them from me at any time. Petra watched me, a sadness in her eyes.  
After a while the rest of the 'family' came in and we all started eating. Erwin and Levi were scolding Hanji for whatever science experiment she was doing in the garage.  
"I've had enough of cleaning up after your shitty experiments you stupid four eyes!" Levi grumbled, more annoyed than he had been when I first met him.  
" Oh, go get the stick surgically removed from you anus Levi," she retorted, much to Levi's annoyance.

I couldn't help but smile a bit. Is this what family was supposed to be like? dinners together, love and acceptance from each other? I had no clue what it was like to have a real family. The only thing I knew was that I had to protect my sister no matter what.

I was willing to do that, even if it cost my life


	2. Make Me Wanna Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had everything  
> Opportunities for eternity  
> And I could belong to the night
> 
> Then your eyes  
> Your eyes  
> I can see in your eyes  
> Your eyes
> 
> You make me wanna die  
> I'll never be good enough  
> You make me wanna die  
> And everything you love will burn up in the light  
> And every time I look inside your eyes  
> You make me wanna die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH FINALLY CHAPTER 2!! Sorry it took so darn long! I've been working far more than I would have liked, but here it is! A special thanks to my friend Bonnie for editing it for dummy mistakes since i'm legit crap at editing! hopefully chapter three wont take as long!

The next week flew by, considering I never really left my makeshift dwelling. I didn't bother unpacking, since I was just gonna be moved to a different room, and most of the time I lounged around in my PJ's. Why bother getting dressed if I wasn't going anywhere. My four new parents decided that it was best to not bother me with school affairs, and just went about setting things upon their own which I was grateful for. Apparently school was on vacation for two weeks, and currently it was the middle of the last week of that small heaven for normal kids. I wished I could be like them. Happy, safe, love struck. Unfortunately, life had other plans for me.

 

After another day of lounging about I was awoken at an un-godly hour by something falling on me. It was surprising for a few reasons: One, there was nothing on the bed above me that would've/could've fallen on me. Two, this was something of a heavier weight. And three, it felt more like /someone/ had landed on me.

 

In my surprise, I forgot that I was a guy, and yelped loudly as the figure began to thrash. I heard a deep voice say, "What the actual FUCK?!" and I was about to say the same thing when they said something else, "Who are you and why are you in my room?" I mentally facepalmed. Of course this was someone else’s room, I should've known by all the band posters and what not when I first showed up. 

 

"Listen, I can explain," I said calmly as he grabbed for something he could use as a weapon, "You better you fuckin weirdo! My dad's chief of police you dumbass, now why the fuck are you here?!" he yelled once more. I sighed, "Yeah, I know, look, it's.....complicated," I quipped, holding my hands up. "Then get to it!"

 

I was about to start telling him everything when Erwin swung the door open, "Oh, Jean, you're home early, I was hoping to have Marco into the spare room before you got home," Thanks, Erwin, really. Jean looked at his 'father' with an incredulous look, "Okay, hold up! Who is he and why is he here, in my room," he asked, staring me down. Erwin sighed once, before looking his son in the eyes, "This is Marco, he's my nephew, or something like that. I've taken him in because something happened and he needed someplace safe to stay." I rolled my eyes, "Jeez, you forgot to mention that you had a fucking kid. Woulda been nice to know before I nearly got my brains beat outta me for the second time this month." I huffed, crossing my arms over my bare chest. Said kid looked at me strangely, a mix between sorrow and disbelief making its way onto his face. Erwin sighed, "Well, He's staying in your room till we get his set up," He said with finality. "So play nice and don't beat him up, Jean, I mean it!" With that, he turned on his heel and went back to bed.

 

There was an awkward silence once the two of us were alone. We just kind of stared at each other, no lights or anything, so I didn't actually get a good look at him. I was going to say something but he beat me to it, "Uh....sorry about trying to beat you up...Dad never told me you were coming." He said sheepishly.

"Yeah, well he never mentioned having a kid. I thought this was just Levi's secret boy cave or something." I laughed, yawning a bit at the end. "Look let's just get back to sleep and we can talk in the morning. It's like, the crack of ass in the morning,"

 

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." He mumbled, crawling back into his bed, "But...Uh...You might want to sleep away from the bed.”

 

"Why?"

 

"I have a habit of falling out of bed, like I did a few minutes ago."

 

The next day was....eventful. When Erwin told the rest of the family what happened there were mixed reactions. Levi sighed loudly, mumbling about how stupid kids were. Petra coddled me and scolded Jean for not being polite. And Hanji, well, Hanji laughed hysterically, to which she nearly pissed herself (or so she says). I, of course, didn't think it was funny, and neither did Jean. We exchanged a look and simultaneously told her to shut up. I swear I saw Levi smile a little.

 

After we all had breakfast, Hanji and Petra thought it would be good for the two of us to 'bond' as they put it. I was not thrilled about this sudden human interaction, though Jean didn't seem to mind. I opened my mouth to protest, but Jean was dragging me out the door before I could utter a word. I grunted, trying to keep him from dragging me around like a doll. He was way stronger than he looked.

 

"Hey, what the hell?!" I yelled, finally yanking myself free. He ran a hand through the dark hair of his undercut.

 

"They wouldn't have let us refuse, so if I have to deal with skipping my homework and studying for a night then you can deal with going outside." He huffed, staring me down with his amber eyes. I clicked my tongue, shoving my hands into my pockets. "Whatever nerd, let's just get this over with,"

 

"At least I have a car." he quipped, sticking his tongue out at him. I rolled my eyes.

 

"I have one too dweeb, I was just in no condition to drive when Erwin picked me up, we're going back for that and my stuff, he promised." I said the last part with a small waver in my voice, most because I was trying to convince myself that Erwin was a good guy. I knew he was, but after what happened I was having a hard time believing myself, much less anyone else. Jean must've picked up on it, because he gave me a strange sort of face. It was the same one from last night, that strange mix of emotions. Just as quickly as it had appeared it was gone, replaced with an eye roll. "C'mon weirdo.”

 

I watched him disappear into the garage, and was about to walk back inside to hide somewhere when the door opened and a car was backing out. My eyes grew wide, staring at the absolutely beautiful machine the boy was driving. A black 67’ Chevy Impala was just sitting there in the driveway. 

 

“Get in loser we’re going shopping.” He smirked, looking at me from over the lenses of his aviator sunglasses.

 

I didn’t move. I just continued to gawk at the machine for a few moments before looking at him incredulously. “Please tell me that’s your dad’s car, and that they didn’t buy that for you as a gift.” I pleaded.

 

“Heh, nope, this baby is mine, and they bought it for me as a reward for getting straight A’s since like, forever.” he quipped, smirking more. I groaned.

 

“And I thought the mustang I rebuilt was an piece of art,” I huffed. His eyes went as wide as mine were.

 

“Woah woah woah, you re-built a mustang and you’re JEALOUS of my Impala?!” He asked me as if I was crazy.

 

“Hell yes I am!” 

 

He groaned, much like I did. “Trade ya!” He quipped. I laughed, “As beautiful as your car is, I’m not trading mine for anything. It’s….special to me.” I smiled softly, thinking of all the times Thomas helped me. He was the one buying the parts, and I was the one doing the work. I remembered the excitement we shared when I turned the key and it started for the first time. I was so happy, nearly crying, and Thomas was excited to take her out for a spin. We even replaced the radio and stereo system. The first song we played in that car was ‘Time After Time’ by Cyndi Lauper. Thomas got me into oldies, and we kind of adopted that as our song. We drove around town, planning what color we wanted to paint it. We went into hysterics when we both blurted out ‘cherry red’ at the same time. 

 

I was pulled from my thoughts when Jean revved the engine. “We going or what doofus?!”

I rolled my eyes and walked around to the other side, climbing in and closing the door with a huff.

“the only doofus I see here is the person driving/” I retorted. He scoffed, a look of mock offense gracing his sharp features. “Well screw you too, freckles.”

 

“Ouch, like I’ve never heard THAT one before!”

 

“Go to hell!”

 

“Already there.”

 

It wasn’t a lie, this really did feel like hell to me. Maybe things had gotten a little better since I moved out here with them, but I still felt hollow and dead inside. I looked out the window, watching the scenery change around us as Jean drove. I remained silent. I didn’t feel like talking, and luckily Jean let me off the hook with conversation. 

 

When we got to wherever Jean was taking me, I groaned at the idea of socializing. Of all the places he’d taken me, it was a fucking mall!

 

“What?” He asked when I looked at him sourly.

 

“A mall, really? What are you a teenage girl or something?”

 

He winced, looking away sheepishly. “W-would that be a problem if I was?” He asked, looking hurt and vulnerable. I swallowed roughly.

 

“Nah, forget it, let’s go.”

 

The mall was crowded. Too crowded; and I hated it. Jean looked equal parts annoyed and terrified. I was curious, but I didn’t really care. I just wanted to get out of here as soon as I could. Jean however seemed focused on finding someone. He looked around nervously, as if whoever it was was gonna kill him if they caught sight of him. I was about to ask if he was okay, but I got my answer soon enough.

 

“Hey Queerschtien!” Said an extremely annoying voice, though that was my opinion.

 

“E-Eren...Don’t call me that.” Jean mumbled, looking at his shoes. The guy, Eren apparently, wasn’t going to let up so easily. 

 

“I’ll call you whatever the fuck I want you little fag.” He hissed, shoving Jean a bit. “Now, you got what I asked for?”

 

Jean nodded, reaching into his backpack and pulling out a large, manilla envelope and handing it to Eren. “Here…” He whispered, handing it to Eren.

 

I wasn’t going to let that slide so easy. I may have just met Jean, but there is no way he deserved to be treated like this. I generally liked the guy. I stepped between them before Eren could take it.

 

“Whoa there shorty, I think you owe my friend an apology.”

 

Eren seethed, his fists balling up at his waist. “Who are you, his boyfriend?” His face turned menacing. “You totally are!” He cackled, doubling over in his mirth. “H-he couldn’t even defend himself, he had to have his boyfriend fucking do it!”

I had enough of this guy's crap. I could feel the rage building up again. This is the guy I was supposed to be. This is what my parents wanted from me. This is the type of person that took the love of my life from me. I could feel it creeping up through my toes all the way to my fists, white hot and explosive in my veins. Before I could think about my actions, I wound up and socked the guy in the face. 

 

“Marco! what the hell!” I heard Jean yell, I did, but it didn’t really register with me. I was shaking, and I could feel the manic grin on my face. I was angry. I could feel it taking root in my stomach. Everything was closing in on me. 

 

Then I felt a strong tug on my arm.

 

“Marco, cut it out!” 

 

Jean. Jean was here. He pulled me away from Eren, who was laying on the ground with blood spilling from his nose. I let him drag me. I didn’t put up a fight. He pulled me out of the mall and back to his car. 

 

“Y-You just punched Eren Jaeger!” He stammered, borderline panicking. “Holy Spider-Man’s toothbrush, you just punched the most popular guy in school! Oh heck, I’m so dead!”

 

I watched him for a minute, trying to wrap my head around things. Then I started laughing. I mean honest to god, gut wenching laughter. Jean looked at me like I was insane. I probably was, but that’s besides the point.

 

“Well fuck! I haven’t even gone to my first class yet and I’ve already taken down the top dog!” I gasped, doubling over. “Shit! This is too much!”

 

“Marco! this isn’t a laughing matter!” Jean yelled. He looked like he was already planning his own funeral. Like hell I’d let that happen. I just kept laughing. Jean looked as though he was going to have a heart attack.

 

“Marco, he’s got people, he’s gonna kill us both!” Jean was trying to get his point across, but it just wasn’t phasing me.

 

“I’d like to see him fuckin’ try.” I retorted. “I’ve already been there, done that, and trust me, I highly doubt whoever he’s sending after me can do anything worse than what I’ve already been through.”

 

He sighed, looking me in the eyes. “I just….Eren’s not the type you should under-estimate. He’s a lot tougher than he looks, Marco.”

 

I gave him a smirk. “You don’t know me, do you?” I asked, an almost amused tone in my voice. The rage from earlier had calmed down, but not disappeared. “Look, Jean, no one deserves to be treated like that, so why don’t you just let me handle that little shrimp?” 

 

Jean hesitated. He chewed on his lower lip and I found myself actually taking in his features for the first time. The black frames of his glasses, which made his amber eyes look a little bigger than they actually were. The way the sunlight made the blonde part of his undercut stand out a little more. He was...kind of cute, almost feminine in a way. He shrugged, grabbing my arm again. “Let's just go. Eren is probably going to come storming out here any second demanding we sacrifice a virgin to his god complex.”

 

I chuckled slightly, “Yeah, ok, hey, I’m hungry, we should grab food.”

 

Jean sighed. “Do you always think with your stomach?”

 

“Only about 50 percent of the time.” I gave him a wink and got back in his car. I could’ve swore i saw a light blush on his cheeks.


	3. Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're gonna clean up your looks  
> With all the lies in the books  
> To make a citizen out of you  
> Because they sleep with a gun  
> And keep an eye on you, son  
> So they can watch all the things you do
> 
> Because the drugs never work  
> They're gonna give you a smirk  
> 'Cause they got methods of keepin' you clean  
> They gonna rip up your heads  
> Your aspirations to shreds  
> Another cog in the murder machine
> 
> They said all  
> Teenagers scare  
> The living shit out of me  
> They could care less  
> As long as someone'll bleed  
> So darken your clothes  
> Or strike a violent pose  
> Maybe they'll leave you alone  
> But not me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse of how diabolical Marco is! Trigger warning for homophobic language and swearing. Dont like dont read.

Jean and I decided to keep me decking Eren Jaeger a secret, for now at least. Apparently Jean had been keeping his little bullying problem hidden due to Hanji and Levi’s unhealthy way of handling the situation. He didn’t want to bother anyone with it. Yes, everything was going good, until it was time to start school. 

“Now Marco, you have to go for at least this year, if you don’t like it you can drop out next year,”

I gave Erwin an incredulous look.

“You gotta be shitting me Erwin.” I said, crossing my arms. “The hell I’m going to school! In case you didn’t notice, I’m kind of a hot topic. My face has been plastered on the front page of every newspaper in the state for three weeks now!” 

Erwin, of course, simply smiled. Fucking bastard.

“Marco, you need an education.” He replied calmly. “Besides, I have a bit of a job for you.”

My interest perked at that. A job? How bad could it be that Erwin was asking me to do it? 

“Fine, what is it?”

He took a deep breath before answering.

“Jean’s being bullied, I just want you to watch out for him for us. Please Marco. You’re the closest thing he has to a friend right now.”

I froze. This family was sharper than I originally thought.

“He said you didn’t know.”

“He thinks we don’t know, figured he’d tell us in due time.”

I sighed more, grabbing my backpack up off the ground and slinging it over my shoulder. Damn Erwin and his perceptiveness and dragging me into things. Though he had a point. If what I saw last week was any indication, then things were far worse that Jean told me. Even if I had just met him, I couldn’t stand by and watch someone go through this alone. I groaned, cracking my neck a bit.

“Fine, I’ll keep an eye on him. I’ll make sure he’s safe.”

Erwin smiled more, clapping a hand on my shoulder before I could escape.

“Thank you, Marco. By the way, Levi and I are going to pick up your stuff today, so you can unpack when you get home if you want to.”

I couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“Thanks, just…..don't crash my car, okay? I worked hard on that thing.”

I’ve never been good at casual conversation. 

The school wasn’t as nice as my old one. This school had the same white walls, but there were dingy lockers spanning the length of the hallways, and graffiti covered a majority of them. Jean, who stood beside me eyed one in particular with an unnamed emotion. I walked towards it and saw the word “fag” spray painted in bold letters. I scowled, assuming this was Jean’s locker. He stepped beside me as the anger flared in my veins again.

“Marco….d-don’t worry about it, okay? I’m..used to it by now.” He whispered, casting his gaze downward. 

He wasn’t fooling me though. I felt bad for him, mostly because I knew how it felt. After I went back to school, after what happened, I was treated the same way. My gut sank and twisted with the memory. I hoped that this place was different. I was wrong.

“Fuckin’ assholes.” I muttered, turning to walk off. Jean looked surprised and followed me quickly.

“Where are you going?”

“Where do you think?”

“Marco NO!” He exclaimed, getting in front of me.“I can’t let you do this in good conscience!” 

“Good thing I’m not asking your permission then.”

I smirked, walking around him and continuing down the hall. He yelped and followed after me, still trying to talk me out of it. If I had a nickle for every time he told me that beating Eren’s face in wasn’t worth it, well, I’d at least have a nickle. 

“Seriously Marco! think about your grades! and your reputation! you don’t want to end up in juvy do you? Because I hear it's worse than prison!”

“Meh.”

“Marco!”

I had enough of him. I turned, catching his chin between my thumb and forefinger and lifting his face so that he was looking me in the eyes. 

“Listen to me, Jean. I am NOT going to let you go through this anymore. Not alone at least. For once stop trying to handle everything so peacefully!”

Jean’s cheeks turned red, and only then did I notice how close my face was to his. I pulled away, and continued walking, but was quickly cut off by a brown haired girl.

“OH MY GOD! YOU MUST BE THE NEW KID!” She exclaimed, pointing at me with the bag of chips in her hand. “DUDE!!! YOU GOTTA SIT WITH US TODAY AT LUNCH!!”

I was confused, but I smirked and looked behind me. Jean gave with a look that said ‘don’t you dare’. of course, I had to now that he did.

“Uhm, I dunno, I was planning on sitting with Jean.” I responded lightly, looking away from her. “So unless Jean can come with, I’m gonna have to decline….Uhm.”

“Sasha! Sasha Braus!!” She quipped, wiping her hand on her pants leg before offering it to me. “And sure! Jean can come with!”

Jean smacked his forehead against his open palm and i chuckled a bit.

“Alright, Sasha, we’ll see you then.”

She ran off giggling and I was surprised she didn’t choke on her chips. Jean was seething mad behind me.

“Marco, what. The hell. Was that?!” He yelled. “There's no way that’s going to go over very well!”

I laughed. “The hell it will Jean, you got me, okay? Anyone hassles you, tell me and I’ll set them straight.”

Jean’s face contorted a bit, almost as if he couldn’t believe what I was saying. His eyes held something molten hot in them. Whether it was rage or otherwise I couldn’t tell. I shrugged it off, letting him work through his emotions on his own. Right now, I had bigger fish to fry. I continued to trek down the halls, searching for a familiar short, annoying, angry-looking brunette that I had punched a few days ago. I had no such luck though. 

I shrugged and decided to go find Jean. I could always ask him to show me around. I found him back at his locker, looking at the word spray painted to the locker. I moved next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“If it’s any consolation, I know what you’re goin’ through,”

He glared up at me, and if it was any other time I’d probably think it was the cutest thing I had ever seen. “Oh really? Please oh great, Marco, tell me how badly you feel my pain!”

I winced a bit, pulling back. To tell or not to tell, that was my question. I took a deep breath, deciding that it was best to just be honest rather than trying to bullshit him. “My parents beat my boyfriend to death, and beat me so bad I was in a coma for a week, or was it two? I can’t really remember.”

I tried to play it casual, but the lump in my throat made it hard to breath. His expression turned to one of horror. “Oh god...Marco I’m-....I’m so sorry….I didn’t-”

“Don’t worry about it, I’d be pretty skeptical too if i were in your position.”

He swallowed thickly, looking back at his locker. I shrugged, patting him on the back. “Anyways I got teachers to schmooze, I’ll catch you later, brosky.” 

I waved, smirking as I walked off to go look around the school. I made my way hall to hall and classroom to classroom introducing myself to any teacher I happened to find. Most teachers gave a polite greeting and sent me on my way. One just gave me a sour look, and I decided that I didn’t like him. One teacher I met reminded me of Levi, but taller and kind of dorky in a way. His name was Mr. Bozado. He clicked his tongue at me and sent me on my way. I thought he was odd.

I continued to wander about for a while before the first bell rang, signaling the end of my adventure. I made my way to the front office, glaring at everyone who remotely looked at me the wrong way. When I got there, I was greeted by two girls. One was very small, and if I wasn’t flamingly gay she’d be cute. She smiled brightly, the light reflecting in her big blue eyes.The other was taller, about up to my shoulders. She wore this ‘done with your shit’ scowl on her face, but the thing I noticed most was the freckles. She cracked a small grin herself.

“Finally, my freckled brethren have finally found me.” She purred, slinging an arm around the other girl. 

“Y-Ymir be nice!” She cleared her throat and continued to smile, “You must be Marco! I’m Christa, and this is my girlfriend Ymir, we’ll be your guides for today! I hope we can be friends too!” 

I couldn’t help but smile. The smaller girl was so sweet and honest. Who wouldn’t want to be friends with her.

“Yeah, I might just take you up on that.” I responded, extending my hand to shake her much smaller one. Ymir watched us carefully.

“Don’t go hitting on my Christa, she might be an angel but I’m the devil himself!”

I laughed loud. 

“You haven’t seen the news have you? The entire state knows I’m gay.” I kept laughing. My gut hurt, and tears streamed down my face in my mirth. She looked confused until the realization slowly dawned on her. 

“Holy shit, you’re THAT Marco!”

I grinned. “The one and only,”

Christa gasped and quickly wrapped her tiny arms around me.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that! You must be a wreck. Poor thing!”

My chest felt tight, and I looked down at her.

“No offense, but I’d rather not talk about it just yet.”

She nodded, and handed me a folder.

“I understand, here’s all the stuff you’ll need for your classes. All the notes you’ve missed, the room numbers, your teacher’s names and all the assignments due this week. I hope it’s helpful.”

I ruffled her hair gently. “Thank you, Christa, that’s very kind of you.”

Ymir snorted when Christ beamed up at me with a big smile.

“We better go, don’t want to be late on your first day!” She chirped, bouncing on her heels.

I followed her through the now empty halls, Ymir watching me the whole way. Christa chattered on about the history of the school and the pride and joy of the football team. She talked about the social pecking order, and how Eren pretty much seemed to rule everything. 

“He even has teachers wrapped around his finger, he’s not someone you wanna mess with!”

I laughed.

“Well, I'm about ninety-nine percent sure I broke his nose last week.”

They both stopped and looked at me with the same expression Jean had on his face.

“Y’know, Jean looked at me the same way! Why is everyone so surprised?”

“B-Because! No one has ever punched Eren before!”

“Yeah! If he doesn’t kill you, Mikasa will!”

I laughed. “Please, I was beat senseless by my own family, I highly doubt these guys can hurt me more than that. I got literally nothing to lose right now.”

A lie, but as long as other people believed it then I was invincible. They didn’t need to know how weak I actually was, and as long as i kept up my act they never would. I continued to just listen to them, but my mind was elsewhere. Eventually i piped up.

“So, what do you know about Jean?”

The girls looked at each other.

“Kirschtien?”

“Dunno his last name, just know he’s a nerd, he’s tall, undercut with blonde on top?”

“Yep, that’s Kirschtien alright. Another of Eren’s many, many victims. It's not that anyone really dislikes him, it’s that if anyone even thinks of befriending him, it automatically makes them a target for Eren.”

Marco nodded, understanding a bit more.

“Well. thank you for showing me around, but I must be off. I have something I gotta do.”

“Okay! just...please don’t get on Eren’s bad side.”

“I already did. Hey, you wouldn’t happen to know his locker number would you?”

Ymir gave him a cheshire-cat grin. “Yeah, it’s 2-293, just down the hall, last one on the right.”

“Ymir!”

I smirked wickedly. “Much obliged.”

The bell rang a few hours later, and I stood near my locker, which happened to be at the end of the hall. I had exchanged numbers with Ymir and Christa, since they were pretty cool, and Ymir said she’d cover for me. I eyed Eren’s locker as I faked putting my books away. Ymir found me and asked what went down. 

“Wait and see.” I said, spotting Eren turn the corner. My grin grew when I saw the look on his face. You couldn’t see it from my angle, but I had taken the liberty of adding some tasteful dick art to his locker. Dozens of dicks spray-painted all over his locker. Some were hard, some were jizzing, others were just there. My point is, it was very offensive to a straight guy. Big bold letters underneath them saying, “Who’s the fag now?”. I could see his face screw up, his nose still bruised from where I had socked him. A crowd had gathered, whispering and giggling at the ‘art’. 

“WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?!” He yelled, eyeing everyone around.

“I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS THEY’RE DEAD!”

“Eren calm down, you did kinda ask for it!” Said a small blonde boy. 

“FUCK YOU ARMIN, THEY’RE A DEAD MAN!”

“Eren, you have been a prick to everyone this year.” Said a dark-haired girl. Mikasa I assumed.

I’d heard enough. I smirked and slammed my locker loudly enough to draw everyone's attention, including Eren’s. Ymir looked at me nonchalantly.

“You should run.”

“And what fun would that be?”

Eren locked eyes with me and pointed.

“YOU!” He yelled, starting towards me. I did what any insane kid would do. I played weak.

“M-Me? What did I do?” I stammered, fake fear lacing my voice. I was bigger than that little douche, I could take him.

“YOU FUCKIN DID THAT, DIDN’T YOU?”

From behind Eren I could see a petrified Jean staring in shock at Eren’s locker.

“Did what, Jaeger? He was with me the whole time.” Ymir quipped, stepping between us. 

Eren growled, obviously not buying it.

“Bullshit! This fucker is DEAD, YOU HEAR ME?”

I actually laughed. It started as a soft chuckle, and gradually escalated into full hysterics. I laughed till I doubled over, tears streaming down my face. Eren looked almost afraid, like I had actually lost my mind. He wasn’t too far off on that thought. I laughed and laughed, the crowd migrating towards the scene I was causing. I locked eyes with Jean, who gave me a ‘what the hell are you doing?’ look and I lost it again. Eren backed away a bit, nervous. I could tell. His arms were up, but in a more defensive way. I finally calmed myself, my face suddenly going blank.

“You have no proof, Jaeger. But all I can say is payback's a bitch, and you got some serious karma going on here.” 

Ymir cackled beside me, wheezing and coughing. 

“YOU'RE FUCKIN INSANE! LOOK AT HIM! HE'S GONNA PISS HIMSELF!”

The rest of the crowd giggled softly. Eren, apparently, decided to use his brain and stormed off. I smiled at Jean, who looked equal parts impressed and terrified. 

“She's right Marco, you’re fucking insane.”


	4. hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need a hero to save my life  
> I need a hero just in time  
> Save me just in time  
> Save me just in time
> 
> Who's gonna fight for what's right  
> Who's gonna help us survive  
> We're in the fight of our lives  
> (And we're not ready to die)
> 
> Who's gonna fight for the weak  
> Who's gonna make 'em believe  
> I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
> Livin' in me
> 
> I'm gonna fight for what's right  
> Today I'm speaking my mind  
> And if it kills me tonight  
> (I will be ready to die)
> 
> A hero's not afraid to give his life  
> A hero's gonna save me just in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late, I'm sorry! this chapter is quick, short, and rushed because work xp. I'm not sure when the next one will be up. thank you!!

Lunch came quickly. I decided that the first days of my schooling would be spent figuring out my surroundings. Turns out Jean and I had many of the same classes. That made my ‘job’ a little easier. Jean pretty much stuck to me, seeings how Eren was still seething mad about what I had done. He had no actual proof it was me though. He’d never find any either. 

 

I entered the lunchroom, Jean practically clinging to me like an overgrown child (which I guess he was in a way) and made my way toward the hungry fireball I met in the hall earlier that day.

 

“MAAAARCOOOOOO!!” She yelled, drawing the attention of the entire table. It was attention I was trying to avoid, but well, there was no avoiding it now. Jean grabbed my hand nervously. I didn’t mind. I just walked him over and sat down in the two empty chairs. I was surprised to already find Ymir and Christa there.

 

“-and THIS CRAZY MOTHER FUCKER!” Ymir yelled, pointing right at me. “Starts fucking laughing his ass off! Eren looked like he was going to piss himself he was so scared! god Christ you shoulda seen it! it was….wow! he’s officially MY hero and that says something because I would never rely on a man to protect me. I don’t even like men!” 

 

Christa sighed, giving me the look of a scolding mother hen. “Marco, you promised.”

 

“I did no such thing, I merely said i would try to stay out of trouble, I never said I would.”

 

Sasha giggled, smacking a short bald boy next to her.

 

“Did you hear that Connie?! Dicks everywhere!!! Literally!! everywhere!! Marco’s no hero, he’s a damn GOD!!” 

 

The bald guy, Connie I assumed, laughed. He laughed and laughed...and when he calmed down he just started laughing some more. The huge blonde next to him had to catch him before he hit the floor. 

 

“Wooooaaah there Con…..you gonna be okay?” He asked. His voice wasn’t bad if I was honest. Neither was his build, but not really my type. His friend on the other hand…

 

“Reiner.” He pleaded. he looked scared, even though he was way taller than anyone at the table, and that was sitting. He must be a damn giant standing up. I smiled when he looked my way.

 

“Hey there, name's Marco, Marco Bodt.” I extended my hand. “And you are?”

 

“O-oh! I’m Bertholdt….This is my...um….uh….b-boyfriend….Reiner.”

 

I smiled more. “Cute, kind of an odd couple, but I can dig it.”

 

He visibly relaxed when I said that. I laughed a bit, waiting for him to catch on. He squinted at me, trying to place my face. Reiner was a bit quicker on the draw.

 

“Hey, aren’t you that kid from the news?”

 

I sighed a bit. “Yeah, and if you don’t mind, I’d rather not be grilled right now. My head still hurts and I’m pretty sure I can still feel my ribs cracking when I breath.”

 

Reiner nodded, understanding fully. Jean visibly cringed next to me. He still felt bad for this morning I guessed. I laughed a bit though. 

 

“Well.....Thomas always said, when life gives you lemons, throw them back in the face of your enemies.”

 

My stomach twisted. My heart seized a bit in my chest and the air suddenly left my lungs. Tight. My chest was tight. I vaguely heard Jean’s voice. Or was that Reiner? I couldn't tell. I felt a hand against my shoulder blades and realized I had been slowly hunching over. I took a deep breath, trying and failing to regain control of my body. I shivered a bit, another involuntary reaction. Today is just not my day I guess. 

 

Once I calmed down, I noticed that one: everyone was staring at me and two: Jean looked really concerned. I smiled, trying to play it off. 

 

“Sorry, thats been happening a lot lately.“ 

 

Christa shook her head. “No no, we’re sorry for bringing it up. It's obviously a painful memory for you, we've been so insensitive about it.”

 

I coughed a bit and sat up, looking over and spying Jean still rubbing my back. I took a deep breath and shrugged his hand away. “It's fine....stop that.”

 

Jean looked like I had burned him. His eyes looked both scared and hurt. I felt bad and smiled softly. “Sorry, I just….I don’t like people touching me lately…..” I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He smiled back at me, blushing a bit. What was it with this kid? 

 

I cleared my throat and I sat up a bit straighter. I ignored the flipping in my stomach. I wasn’t hungry anymore, and seeing how that Sasha chick was eyeing my food, I slid my tray towards her. She practically jumped from her seat to hug me. 

“MARCO YOU’RE A SAINT!” she squealed. I squirmed, trying to escape her grasp. Jean looked torn between helping me and smiling. I put up with it. I guess making friends here was easy.

 

After lunch, I had gym. Whoever made my schedule obviously didn’t think that one through. Who wants to take gym class right after eating? I got dressed in my favorite basketball shorts and a black T-shirt. Nothing special, just enough to give the illusion that I give a fuck. 

 

As I stood in line for roll call, I couldn’t help but notice Eren was in the same class as me. This amused me. He seemed to notice me, because his eyes met mine and a sour look crossed his features. Almost looked like he ate a lemon, or maybe his face was always like that. I didn’t know. What I did know what that accidents happened, and oh was I ready to cause some chaos. This would become my favorite class, could tell.

 

The teacher was a short woman with short, nearly platinum-blonde hair and glasses. 

 

“Alright kiddies, we have a new student. So be nice.” She turned to address me directly. I smirked, unphased by her seemingly military authority, “I’m Ms. Brzenska, your PE teacher, and I do not tolerate slackers.”

 

She clearend her throat and began listing off names. When she got to mine i smiled and raised my hand, “Present!”

 

She scowled at my blatant sarcasm. She finished up roll call and soon set us loose to run laps around the gym. I wasn’t the fastest runner, but I did enjoy the occasional jog, so the really wasn’t an issue. However, there was a smaller, blonde boy I recognized from an earlier encounter that seemed to be having some issues. He looked like he would pass out any minute, sooner if he didn’t get some water. I slowed down, walking beside him.

 

“Armin right?” I asked, startling the boy.

 

“Y-Yes...um…..you’re Marco….I uh..” She seemed nervous and kept glancing around. He was probably looking for Eren, “No offense, but I really shouldn’t be speaking with you. You seem like a really nice guy, but Eren...um….h-he’s-”

 

I held up a hand, stopping him from his rambling, “Say no more, but at least take this ok? You look like you’re going to die if you don’t drink something,”

 

I handed him my water bottle, and he look confused.

 

“Uh…..thanks…” he said.

 

I waved as I ran back ahead of him. It wasn’t like i actually needed it, Petra had just slipped it into my school bag with a note saying I might need it. That damn woman. It was weird finding these little things in my bag.

 

And that’s when something hit my shins and caused me to fall. I laid there for a few moments, and then then I heard a familiar laugh.

 

“That ought to teach you to mess with people!” 

 

“E-Eren please, He’s really a nice guy, you should just calm down!”

 

I was looking at the two of them from the ground. Honestly I didn’t feel like getting back up. I wanted to see how the situation would play out.

 

“What the hell Armin, you saw what he did to my locker! Disgusting faggots like him need to be put in their place!”

 

Now I was pissed, but I never got a chance to voice that anger.

 

“Eren!” Armin yelled, standing up just a bit taller, “For once, put your personal veiws aside and stop being such a….a…”

 

“A what Armin? Did you forget the only reason people leave you alone is because of me?”

 

Armin deflated a bit, looking down at his sneakers. 

 

“You’re such a pompous jerk Eren….”

 

Eren scowled, shoving Armin backwards a bit. I quickly stood and steadied him on his feet. After that though, it was all a blur. I guess I should go to therapy like that one doctor suggested. Too bad I didn’t feel like going. Guess Eren was just going to be my aggression outlet.


	5. What's Up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized quickly when I knew I should  
> That the world was made up of this brotherhood of man  
> For whatever that means
> 
> And so I cry sometimes  
> When I'm lying in bed just to get it all out  
> What's in my head  
> And I, I am feeling a little peculiar
> 
> And so I wake in the morning  
> And I step outside  
> And I take a deep breath and I get real high  
> And I scream from the top of my lungs  
> What's going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, for the record, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I actually forgot about this. Second, if you haven't noticed, each chapter title is a song name. haha! enjoy chapter five!

I sat in the principle’s office awaiting Erwin. He wasn’t going to be happy, but I couldn’t bring myself to give a fuck. Eren pissed me off. He shoved Armin who did nothing wrong. Armin didn’t deserve to get pushed around. If i remember correctly Armin was the one pulling me off him. He kept saying things like ‘he’s not worth it’ and ‘It’s okay Marco’. I wasn’t listening though. I’m actually more impressed that he managed to rip me away from him. 

So there I was. In the principle’s office awaiting my current guardian. This would be interesting. I sat there wondering what he would do. I didn’t have to wait long though. He walked through the door. I wasn’t intimidated, but he seemed to be keeping a cool exterior. He sat down in front of the desk next to me. He didn’t say a word. Just sat there and waited with me for the Principle to show his face. 

When the Principal showed up, he gave me a very stern look. He addressed Erwin rather formally as well, as if they had a history.

“Mr.Smith, I’m sure you are aware of our school’s zero tolerance policy?”

“Yes, and i’m sure it applies to all students right? Not just the ones with troubled pasts?”

The Principal stiffened, as if Erwin had struck a chord. Go Erwin. 

“I assure you we take all complaints very seriously. We are currently investigating the origin of the events-”

“Let me ask you something about the other student. Would his name happen to be Eren Jaeger?”

“Yes, but I fail to see your point Mr.Smith.”

“My point is, My other son, Jean, has made several complaints about this boy bullying him, and he’s been told there’s nothing you can do about it. Now, Marco is a good boy. He’s just had a bad past. He’s always gotten top grades, does lots of volunteer work on his own time, and was at the top of his class. He would never do something like this unless provoked.”

“Well, Eren was a little rude-”

“A little rude?” I yelled, standing up. “A little rude is ignoring someone when they say hello to you. Eren was being a straight up dick! He shoved a kid because he was talking to me! He bullied Jean and called him all sorts of derogatory names, and even tripped me during gym class, and when I finally had enough and laid him out IM the bad kid? Fuck you!”

“That’s enough Marco i think you made your point.” Erwin scolded. 

I sat back down, holding my tongue. I trusted Erwin to get to the bottom of the issue.

“I don’t condone violence from my children, but it seems to me that Marco lashing out was justified. I’d like to see both parties get equal punishment. If Marco is going to get suspended, then Eren should as well. Seeing how this isn’t the first time he’s had a complaint against him.”

I bit my tongue. I didn’t regret anything.

The principal sighed, “Seeing as this is Marco’s first offense, and given his recent history I’m willing to cut him some slack. Eren will be dealt with as well. I feel Marco should receive a week’s after school detention and perhaps weekly therapy sessions with the school counselor.”

Erwin seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding, “Seems fair to me, I think we can agree on that. Right Marco?”

“Yeah I guess I was out of line….” 

Great, more therapy. That’s exactly what the doctors had said. What more did people want from me?

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to bring Marco home for the rest of the day. I think he needs to cool off for a bit. He’ll start his detention tomorrow and will end on monday.”

“Thank you Mr.Smith, you can go now.”

Erwin and I stood up and walked out of the room. My belongings were brought to the office and I grabbed my bag. I didn’t really feel like saying anything. 

As we climbed into Erwin’s car I swore I saw a smile on his face. Once the doors closed my suspicions were confirmed.

“Well, I couldn’t say this infront of that guy, but good job!”

“Huh?”

“Seriously! I knew you would grow up to be a fine young man. That Jaeger boy has been a pain in the ass for much too long. Perhaps this will knock him off his perch for a while. At least long enough for Jean to catch a break! It’s weird too, the Jaeger’s are such nice folks, no clue how their son turned into a little heathen” 

I watched him with a mix of amusement and confusion. I didn’t know what to think of the situation I was in. Any other time I would probably laugh, but i was worried about Jean. I didn’t know the kid all that well, but I knew enough that I didn’t want him to be in that school alone. There no telling how Eren would retaliate. 

“You’re worried.” Erwin said after a few moments. I nodded, not sure what to say. The rest of the ride went by silently. I watched the buildings around me fly by and was vaguely reminded of the one time I had gone camping with Thomas. The building started becoming sparse and the trees soon took over. I smiled, recalling the wonder I had when I seen the area we were camping in. Alone. Completely alone. There was no one around us for miles. 

I snapped out of my reverie when Erwin spoke up, “We’re home, the others already know what’s going on,”

“Greaaat, So now there’s going to be reactions from three other people?”

“But of course.” Erwin responded with amusement.

“Fan-fucking-tastic” I snorted, grabbing my bag and heading inside. I was greeted with the smell of food and chatter from the others. Levi Was the first to notice me.

“So, did the kid deserve it?” He asked nonchalantly. 

I snorted, “of course he did, he’s an asshole.”

“Good, Honestly I probably would’ve kicked his ass so hard, he’d have trouble shitting for months”

Hanji cackled and i grimaced. The noise, the description, everything about this was messed up. 

Petra huffed, pointing the spoon in her hand at me, “Marco! Violence is never the answer!”

I rolled my eyes at her, “Petra, He pushed a kid, and was bullying Jean and calling him all sorts of mean things, I had to put him in his place.”

“Oh, well, I guess if you’re gonna resort to violence, thats a good reason to.”

This family was going to give me whiplash.


End file.
